Loveing a Joker
by EbanyroseAssassin
Summary: My version of Mass Effect 3 cause as I think almost every mass effect fan HATES how it ends! Changed it to how I wanted to end and not with MY SHEPARD DIEING! But also making it a JokerxOC love fic hope you in joy...ps I suck at summeries (changed the summery)


Loving a Joker

I don't own anything of Mass Effect or Mass Effect 2

Chapter 1

After cutting off all ties to TIM (the illusive man) the Normandy was docked at the Cidial, being repaired on the behalf of Anderson. Shepard sat at his private desk in the loft wearing white cotton shirt, tucked into navy blue jeans, covering his black boots. The only sound in the room were of the soft music playing from his halo tom alarm clock, and Shepard's breathing as he flipped through the files looking for the one picture he need to see most right at this, one brief moment of peace. Shepard needs to see the one person that he fought the hardest for.

Miranda had insisted on buying everyone new cloths, and with Lira as the Shadow broker, they had an investor that was more than willing to supply them with everything they needed. Least to say Miranda dragged every female and male officer off the ship (yes even Joker and Jack) Shepard said he could handle his own.

To get new uniforms Anderson had sent him stored copies of all his files he had on the last Normandy at the moment he was staring at a picture of himself and his little sister, he stared at her she had already been through so much, before Sairin went rouge. She had lost her husband when his ship was destroyed by space raiders; he had been the lead scientist on that ship for developing way to use flowers ability to survive in most unlike conditions, and to save not only animals but rare plants from going extent.

Shepard had been there for her, they were the only family they really had their parents didn't keep in contact with them; they had always been too busy with their own work, to notice their own children's misery. He couldn't have started to imagine how she took his death; she was probably thinking that she was all alone now; Shepard had to find her and maybe even convince her to join his crew.

With hope bubbling up inside him turning his head to look to were EDI would always show up called out to her,

"EDI, I need you to do a personal search for me, we need to locate someone."

Just as he expected her blue form appeared on the hallo pad near his door,

"Certainly Shepard who is it you are trying to find?"

Looking at the screen again he straightens his shoulders,

"My sister EDI. That is who I need to find."

For a few moments EDI was silent, when he was about to ask her what was wrong she spoke,

"What is her name Shepard? I can't do the search without her name."

He mentally smacking himself he let out a softy chuckled,

"Her name is Caroline, I don't know if she has gone back to using her maiden name or is still going by her married name."

Before she could ask he continued,

"You already know her maiden name is Shepard her married name is Knight last I heard she was working as a doctor/ scientist, she also has a masters in piloting and would give me a run for my money in being a soldier."

While waiting for EDI to finish the search, he headed down to the CIC to see if any of the men had survived from shopping with Miranda and the other woman. When she was done with the search once and everyone was back on board and the ship finished in the next two hours, they could hit the Mass Relay and find her. When the elevator stops he made his way to the galaxy map, just in time to see Joker limp/walk back on to the ship with bags on his arm.

Heading to his private room that had been given to him by Shepard, with the Normandy's repairs it had also gotten enlarged and faster, as an added bounce to everyone from Anderson. Looking up Joker scowled at him,

"I'm never going shopping with a girl ever again."

Opening the door opposite of the Scientist's door and tossed his bags in, before limping off to the pilot seat, smirking Shepard leans agents the bulkhead,

"Oh really no girl not ever?"

Crossing his arms Joker shock his head,

"That's right Shepard! Hey Commander why would you ask? The only reason I swear they dragged me along was to get a good laugh out of me trying to keep up with them, or they had some sort of bet going….."

Joker stared at his commanding officers face, looking for some sort of clue of what Shepard might been implying at, when Shepard simply stood up, and walk to the door looking over his shoulder with a smug look on his face.

"Good then when we find and retrieve my sister, I won't have to worry about you try to make any moves on her or try taking her out on a shopping date or any kind of date. Which reminds me you also said that you never date anyone you work with well there's another blessing to your own rules, thanks for thinking them up."

And with that he left smiling like a crazy fool, leaving behind a stunned and shocked Joker when he finally spoke it was more like a shout just as everyone else came back Joker got to the CIC wide eyed and shouting,

"YOU HAVE A SISTER!"

Everyone dropped their bags all looking at Shepard, who turned around clearing out his ear with a pained look on his face from Jokers echoing shout was amped by ten hurting not just his ears, but the rest of the crew, who were more stunned by the new info on their leader then to notice their aching ear drums.

"Way to have a space moment Joker, and yes I have a sister it's in my file so I don't why it's…. oh that's right once I became a Specter my files became classified."

Shepard shrugged and was about to walk back to the hatch that the crew just existed from when EDI's blue halo form reappeared replacing the halo semantics of the Normandy.


End file.
